4 Minutes
by landlodys
Summary: What if Sarah didn't save Ethan from the bite? How will he adjust to his new life, and will he love on the way? This summary SUX!
1. Dance till the Mornin Light

4 Minutes

By

Landlodys

Chapter 1

A.N.- This is my first story. It`s based on the Madonna song. It`s about what happens after _**THE BITING**_ if Sarah didn`t save Ethan. Erica and Rory still don`t know it yet. She trains him. How does he adjust to his new life. Will he live forever, learn about it, and love along the way? Many, many, many chapters will happen.

**Ethan`s POV**

I wake up in Benny's room. I look down. Seriously Benny, Star Wars comforters? Star Trek for the win! But then I look to my wrist. Then the memories start flooding in. The bite. So, it`s official. I`m a fledgling. What happened to Sarah?

"Sarah, are you there? If you a-are I`m f-fine, really.", I say like I`m used this.

Dear God, I at least tried.

I sounded like a baby after waking up, and BAWLING.

I put my hand to the place where my heart was after a few minutes.

It wasn`t beating at all.

I certainly won`t be going to a hospital soon.

Sarah appeared at the door with tear stains on her cheeks after 2 minutes.

"Sarah, I swear I feel nothing at all.", I say generously.

Sarah grabs my hand and says, "This is not good. You are a fledgling. Do you know that?" She says with a tear-filled voice. "Gee. I never thought about that Sarah." I say very dramatic-like. Benny walks in.

"Dude, cool your awake!" He says like he never saw a person awake. I scoff.

"Wide awake." I say. Benny gasped while Sarah has no idea of what`s happening while I`m still trying to.

"Katy Perry has nothing do with this! Anyway, can I see your fangs?" Benny says as Sarah walked out at "Perry."

I try to, but fail ultimately.

"Grandma said that you have to lift up your tongue and hiss. Not Harry Potter style." Benny said with excitement. I did as he told and sure enough, my-I can`t believe it-fangs came out!

"Sarah, come here! I have something to show you!" I said as I smiled. She came out and smiled as she looked at me.

"It took me a week to learn how to get them out. But, Ethan can I ask you something? Come downstairs now." She said urgently.

Sarah got out before she went away with her super speed. I got out of the bed I was on and then ran downstairs with my super speed. "Don`t have to flaunt it." Benny muttered.

I heard it with his super hearing and yelled, "Wasn`t trying to Benny!" I yelled and looked at Sarah.

"So your still adjusting to being a fledgling, huh?"-I nod-"I can`t believe this but I`m going to have to train you on vampirism or fledgling studies, as you see I have mastered. Do you want to start learning now?"-I nod-"Go upstairs, put on some clothes, and let`s start the training! Hur-"

She didn`t get to finish as I ran up the stairs and put on my clothes using my powers.

As I came down I heard her say, "You learn quickly!"

"I do? Because every single test I get I s-" I say but lose her as she runs away with her powers. Two seconds later, I catch up with her. She`s heading into the park. I follow trait and find her sitting down on a bench.

"Hey, you weren`t as long as I thought. Nice speed. We`ll need to use it as much as possible in this case." Sarah says smiling. I smile back with lots of generosity.

"Look, I`m sorry that I blew up like that, I just got the news that Erica`s not coming to my vamps only party and she gave me back the ticket and"-She looked at me and smiled-"You can come! Your a fledgling!"Sarah said brightly. I gaped.

"But Rory doesn`t know yet! He would like, I dunno, flip out!" I whined. I love the party part, but the vampire part, uh, not so much.

"Rory would be glad that his friend joined Team V! He would say and I quote "Dude, we could be the manos of Team V!" What do you say?" Sarah asked like she was expecting something good. Well...

"Yes. I will go. But on one condition. How does the blood substitute taste?" I asked with a smile and complete wonder in my voice.

"It tastes so good. Like chocolate melted on some vanilla. Awesome" Sarah said with complete interest. I gasped.

"Sarah Black has interest in something that I said!"-I looked up.-"And there`s no meteorite! Gasp!" I say dramatically. Sarah rolls her eyes and brings out her phone to play music.

"If this was the last dance of the night,

Will you join me till` the morning light,

Dance the night away cause it feels right,

You can`t stop me no-o-o-ow,

You can`t stop me now!"

I looked at Sarah and asked, "Would you like to dance?" She smiled.

"I thought you would never ask!" Sarah said like she did. I grabbed her hand and swayed to the beat. Sarah followed trait. Soon, we started do ballroom dances. You know, the dip, salsa that you don`t eat, and mambo. She laughed when I dipped her twice. Sarah seemed to enjoy every moment. Then the Madonna: 4 Minutes started. I looked at Sarah. She knew what I thought and backed up out of my arms. The words started.

(Bold-Ethan, Italic-Sarah, Bold and Italic-Both)

"_**I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes, 4 minutes, hey**_

_**I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes, 4 minutes, hey**_

_**I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes, 4 minutes, hey**_

_**I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes, 4 minutes, hey**_

_Come on boy, I've been waiting for somebody_

_To pick up my stroll, pick up my stroll_

_Well, don't waste time, give me a sign_

_Tell me how you want to roll, how you want to roll_

**I want somebody to speed it up for me**

**Then take it down slow, there's enough room for both**

**Girl, I can handle that, you just gotta show me where it's at**

**Are you ready to go? Are you ready to go?**

_**If you want it, you already got it**_

_**If you thought it, it better be what you want**_

_**If you feel it, it must be real**_

_**Just say the word and I will give you what you want**_

_**Time is waiting, we only got 4 minutes to save the world**_

_**No hesitating, grab a boy, grab a girl**_

_**Time is waiting, we only got 4 minutes to save the world**_

_**No hesitating, we only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes**_

Keep it up, Kidz Bop, hey

You gotta get in line, hop

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock

_**Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention, yeah**_

_**And you know I can tell that you like it**_

_**And that's good by the way that you move, ooh, hey**_

_The road to heaven paved with good intentions, yeah_

_But if I die tonight at least I can say I did what I wanted to do_

_Tell me how 'bout you?_

I_**f you want it, you already got it**_

_**If you thought it, it better be what you want**_

_**If you feel it, it must be real**_

_**Just say the word and I will give you what you want**_

_**Time is waiting, we only got 4 minutes to save the world**_

_**No hesitating, grab a boy, grab a girl**_

_**Time is waiting, we only got 4 minutes to save the world**_

_**No hesitating, we only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes**_

_**Keep it up, Kidz Bop, hey**_

_**You gotta get in line, hop**_

_**Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock**_

_**Keep it up, Kidz Bop, hey**_

_**You gotta get in line, hop**_

_**Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock"**_

We danced like the people in the music video! Epic explosion!

"I`m sure that you liked it! I haven`t danced and sang, forever, thanks!" Me and Sarah hugged and said. We pulled apart but looked right in each other`s eyes. We leaned in and started to close our eyes. When our lips met, it felt like something clicked inside of me, like Sarah was completing something inside of me, you know? It felt so awesome kissing Sarah, you know? Then we started to, as the Brits say, full-on snog! As we pulled away, I thought, _Could this change our relationship?_

"Is this the start of a new relationship?" Sarah asked hopefully.

I nodded, "Sure." I said very mono-like.

Sarah smiled and said, "Let`s get on with the lesson."

But instead, we danced till` the morning light.


	2. In the Dark

4 Minutes

By

Landlodys

Chapter 2

**Sarah`s POV**

I sit up in Ethan`s arms. He gotten stronger since he has been a fledgling. I think about something and smile. Then I realize that we were still in the park. When Ethan came back from running around the town {4 seconds}, he came back with bouquet of roses that were white! Isn`t that sweet? Why am talking to myself?

**Ethan`s POV **

I think of something and smile. I start to sing:

**{same rules as last chappie} **

"**On my waist, through my hair**

**Think about it when you touch me there**

**Close my eyes, here you are**

**All alone dancing in the dark**

_Tell me baby if it's wrong_

_To let my hands do what they want_

_Late at night I pretend we are_

_Dance, dance, da-dance dancing in the dark_

_**Dancing in the dark, ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la dancing in the dark.**_

_**Put your work on me**_

_**Open my body up and do some surgery**_

_**Now that you got me up, I wanna taste it, taste it**_

_**And see those pocket aces**_

**I wanna see who you are, I got a sex drive just push to start _[x3]_**

**Push push push push to start**

**I got a sex drive just push to start.**

_On my waist, through my hair_

_Think about it when you touch me there_

_Close my eyes, here you are_

_Dance, dance, da-dance dancing in the dark_

_**Ooh la la, Ooh la la, Ooh la la dancing in the dark**_

_**Ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la dancing in the dark.**_

_**I love to flirt to see, I'm only talking to you**_

_**If you wanna surf my seas, now that you got me boy**_

_**You know you better spice it flavour it**_

_**Get it get it right, savour it**_

_I wanna see who you are, I got a sex drive just push to start [x3]_

_Push push push push to start_

_I got a sex drive just push to start._

_**On my waist, through my hair**_

_**Think about it when you touch me there**_

_**Close my eyes, here you are**_

_**All alone dancing in the dark**_

_**Tell me baby if it's wrong**_

_**To let my hands do what they want**_

_**Late at night I pretend we are**_

_**Dance, dance, da-dance, dancing in the dark**_

_**Ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la**_

_**Tell me baby if it's wrong (ooh la la, ooh la la)**_

_**Dancing in the dark (ooh la la)**_

_**To let my hands do what they want ooh la la, ooh la la)**_

_**Dancing in the dark**_

_**It's the Cataracs, ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la, dancing in the dark**_

_**Dancing in the dark ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la"**_

I look down at Sarah and ask, "Why didn`t I get any sleep last night?"

"Vampires don`t sleep, they hunt. That `s why I got you... these!" She says while busting out something red... the substitute!

I grabbed them, brought out my fangs, turned to Sarah and asked, "Babe, don`t mean to be rude but, uh, how the hell can you drink this bloody snack?"

Sarah took the pouch and poked her fangs in and started to suck. {an:that sounded wrong...} I reached over her to grab a pouch and did the same. It tasted the same as she described it but better.

I finished faster because I was hungry. She finished 10 seconds after I did then looked at me and asked, "Would you rather be human or vampire?"

"I would be a vampire because if I wasn`t a vampire I wouldn`t be going out with you." I said sweetly. Sarah awwwwwed and then kissed me.

"Benny and Erica were actually right for once. We do act like a young married couple!"Sarah said, obviously because she was actually hearing herself saying that right now.

I start to think of a song to sing to Sarah, but, there is variety in my big mind.

"You caught my eye and I'm tryin' to holler at 'cha

You're walkin' by and I trip on the furniture

I'm on a ride that won't stop movin'

And I don't know exactly what I'm doin'

I see you shake, shake and I'm spinnin'

It's like I won the race, yeah I'm winning

I'm all dizzy when you're here with me

So let's bring the heat

'Cause there ain't nothing to it, just got to do it

You've got to own it, own it

Welcome to the beat of your own drum

And you got it like that, burn it up like that

Welcome to the beat of your own drum

If you got it like that, yeah, it's hot like that

Eh, eh, yeah, I'll will make you say, eh, eh

So bang a drum, bang a drum

You got me floatin' ten feet off the ground

It's like whoa, I'm not backin' down

My hearts pumpin' and it's workin' over time

I got the crazy butterflies

We're doin' it right when we're together

With you by my side it only gets better

Your on my team, we got it figured out

It's you and me no doubt

There ain't nothing to it, just got to do it

You've got to own it, own it

Welcome to the beat of your own drum

If it's hot like that, burn it up like that

Welcome to the beat, you gotta dip it down low

If you got it like that, yeah, it's hot like that

Eh, eh, yeah, I'll will make you say, eh, eh

So bang a drum, bang a drum

Yeah, bang a drum, turn it up, bang a drum

Yeah, bang a drum, turn it up, bang a drum

You caught my eye and I'm tryin' to holler at 'cha

You're walkin' by and I trip on the furniture

I'm on a ride that won't stop movin'

And I don't know exactly what I'm doin'

I see you shake, shake and I'm spinnin'

It's like I won the race, yeah I'm winning

I'm all dizzy when you're here with me

So let's bring the heat

There ain't nothing to it, bang a drum

Just got to do it, bang a drum

You've got to own it, own it

Welcome to the beat, you gotta dip it down low

If you got it like that, burn it up like that

Welcome to the beat of your own drum

If you got it like that, yeah it's hot like that

Eh, eh, yeah, I'll will make you say, eh, eh

So bang a drum, bang a drum

Yeah, bang a drum, turn it up, bang a drum

Yeah, bang a drum, turn it up, bang a drum

Bang a drum, turn it up, bang a drum

Yeah, bang a drum, turn it up, bang a drum"

'You realized that you just sang Selena Gomez." Sarah said amazed.

"You want some... Sexy Back?" I say if she wanted it.

"I`m hungry!" She suddenly whined. I got up and ran to the {Benny`s} house and the stairs with my super speed and when I was in the middle of running down the stairs, Erica came in.

"Nerd, your going pretty fast down those st-" She looks up."You h-have fangs and you were running down the stairs pretty fast...you have been out for a few days. You`re a... right?" Erica says expectantly. I just nod. I`m speechless. I run out with my speed and I heard Erica`s light footsteps behind me. I picked up my running pace and ran in the way of the park.

20 Seconds Later...

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah!" I yell at her. She finally brakes out of her trance and starts running with me.

"I`m hungry!" Sarah whines. I look back at her.

"Babe, I know but, I have something to tell you. Erica found out about..." I showed my fangs for emphasis. Sarah looks excited.

"I finally have him! Grandma Weir said that the one you belong with will be truthful from the start of the relationship!" She says, seeming very excited. I smiled. THANK YOU, GRANDMA WEIR!


	3. Dear, Dracula

4 Minutes

By

Landlodys

Chapter 3

**Ethan`s POV**

I`m listening to Nero: Promises. It sounds so sci-fi. It seems as passionate as Sarah. I look over to her and put my head in her lap.

"Sarah? If you weren't dead, what would you like to be?" I asked her. Sarah looked over.

"Your wife." She chuckled along with me. I looked at my watch and saw 5:30.

"I'll race you to my house. Winner has to choose a song that comes from the Ting Tings. To sing." I say greedily. I look at Sarah and mouth the words, _three-two-one, _then we take off. So far, I'm in the lead. But then, I don't see Sarah behind me, but in front of me standing at my house, doing a _pay up_ motion like a boss. She kissed me, then pulled away saying, "You have to sing Shut Up and Let Me Go." Sarah said accomplished. I sighed.

_**5 minutes later**_

Me + Sarah = Full on make-out session. This was extreme. There was a whole lot of everything. I literally meant that. Dear God, this unexplainable. WWBD. What Would Benny Do? Speak of the Devil, how is he! I ran across the street to see him and Erica, yelling at each other on how she was a "mega-nerd" before this. Oh how Benny was screwed. How wonderful. I opened the door silently with my super-strength. I whispered Erica's name so only she could hear me. She turned, waved at me, and whispered "Hi, Ethan." She didn't say dork! How OOC that was for her! I ran back outside to see Sarah sitting on a bench looking for me. When I got into her line of sight, Sarah got a letter out of her back pocket. She ran as soon as I got it. The letter said:

_Dear Mr. Morgan,_

_Congrats, on your marriage to Mrs. Fox. May the Council remind you, distance will cause severe pain in undead body. Do not think about the previous sentence. You have yet to officialize your marriage with a ring for Mrs. Fox. Enjoy your life with Sarah._

_Sincerely, The Vampire Council._

I stood there in shock. Then, I fist pumped the air. After that, I started to realized that Jesse will severely murder me after he finds out. I sniffed the air for Sarah's scent, then flashed out. She was at her house, and I heard sobbing. I knocked the door, and I was still there after 5 minutes. I was getting impatient so, I just opened the door myself. Sarah was sitting at the couch. I flashed towards her and kissed her.

"I think Jesse is going to find out." I said. She sighed.

"Oh my boyfriend, he already did." Sarah said dryly. I was at loss for words.


	4. What Should I Do?

4 Minutes

By

Landlodys

Chapter 4

**Ethan`s POV**

"He found out? Might as well bathe me in holy water! Life was good!" I said worried. Sarah was worried but she couldn't show it. We are fledglings. But we aren't Jesse. Then an idea sparked inside of me.

I turned to Sarah and said, "Come on. I have an idea."

She shook her head, "Look at where it got me."

I put my hand on my chest and said, "You burned me bad, babe. Now come on, Sarah!" I said before I flashed towards Benny's house, or if Erica killed him, Grandma Weir's house. Sarah was behind me.

I turned to face her and said, "Give me your phone. And quit bitching. We are just going to defeat Jesse again, except this time he dies." I said like I didn't care. Sarah just gave me her phone. I called Erica. Here goes nothing.

{**Bold-Erica **_Italic-Ethan}_

**Hello, Sarah. What do you need from me?**

_It's not Sarah. It's Ethan. Big problem._

**Ethan, what did you do to her!**

_I didn't do anything! The council says Sarah and I are... married!_

**I don't know anything but I recommend that yo- Are you listening!**

_Gichi Gichi Goo, means that I- oh yeah! I'm listening! _

**Where are you?**

_In front of Benny's house._

**I'm coming over. Stay there.**

{a.n.- A song anyone?}

"Get get get in line, and settle down

Get in line, and settle down

What's your twenty? (Do you copy?)

Where's your brain? (Do you copy?)

Checking in to check you out

Concerned about your whereabouts

Copy that, you're acting strange

So tell me what is going on

So heavy I bet

I'm fine (and nothing's gonna knock this girl down)

I'm hella positive for real, I'm all good no

I'm fine (and nothing's gonna knock this girl down)

It's kinda complicated that's for sure

But you can see it my eyes, you can read on my lips

I'm trying to get a hold on this

And I really mean it this time

And you know it's such a trip

Don't get me started

I'm trying to get a hold on this

Get get get in line, and settle down

Get in line, and settle down

No big deal (I can handle it)

It'll bounce off me (I can handle it)

In or out, moved block before, doesn't matter anymore

Here we go again, are you insane?

We're underneath the avalanche so heavy again

I'm fine (and nothing's gonna knock this girl down)

I'm hella positive for real, I'm all good no

I'm fine (and nothing's gonna knock this girl down)

It's kinda complicated that's for sure

But you can see it my eyes, you can read on my lips

I'm trying to get a hold on this

And I really mean it this time

And you know it's such a trip

Don't get me started

I'm trying to get a hold on this

Get get get in line, and settle down

Get in line, and settle down

I'm a rough and tough, i'm a rough and tough

And nothing's gonna knock this girl down

I'm a rough and tough, I'm a rough and tough

And nothing's gonna knock this girl down

I'm a rough and tough, I'm a rough and tough

And nothing's gonna knock this girl down

I'm a rough and tough, I'm a rough and tough

But you can see it my eyes, you can read on my lips

I'm trying to get a hold on this

And I really mean it this time

And you know it's such a trip

Don't get me started

I'm trying to get a hold on this

Gotta get a hold on this

Trying to get a hold on this

Don't get me started

Gotta get a hold on this

Get get get in line, and settle down

Get in line, and settle down

Get get get in line, and settle down

Get in line, and settle down"

When Erica arrived, Sarah and I where inside the Weir residence. Benny was in his spellbook looking at a vampire vanquishing spell. Erica just snarled at him. When she looked at the couch she was disgusted. Sarah and I were making out there. Then she had an idea. She tossed us a blood substitute and we pulled apart immediately. As we drank our blood substitute, one thing ran through all of our minds: Is Jesse watching us now?


	5. Chapter 5

4 Minutes

By

Landlodys

Chapter 5

KatyCat24-when you pm-ed me I was, in England, with my famous friends. No lie.

Pretend the V Council didn't kill Jesse. Now!

**Ethan`s POV {You Don't KNOW THAT! BY NOW!?}**

"I feel like I'm being watched. And it wasn't windy 2 minutes ago." I said like it meant something. Then all of our eyes widened. Jesse appeared at the door, strong and healthy.

"Benny, run!" Sarah, Erica, and I yelled. He muttered some latin and appeared in my house. I heard the floor creek. Jesse came at me. I just reached up and caught his face. My fangs came out on instincts. I threw him outside. He got up and and ran somewhere. Sarah, Erica, and I ran after him.

Jesse got out a paper and said, "Congratulations, to Mrs. and Mr. Morgan, on your soul-bonding and marriage! Too bed it's gonna end after I end you."

That got me really mad. I kinda was wondering if he was telling those little white flakes called lies. Sarah flashed up to me and bared her fangs. I signaled Erica to come up.

She replied saying, "No, I'll stay cause if Jesse moves a dead muscle, he'll back to the grave." Sarah and I flashed towards Jesse, I ran towards the wall behind him. Sarah looked at and slightly nodded in agreement to what I was about to do. I ran back for about 45 miles. As I flashed towards Jesse's back, I jumped. My feet kicked his back and Sarah moved out of the way.

"Ethan, you look pale! No, you are doing the Kristen Stewert. Too bad she can actually FIGHT!" Jesse mocked. Suddenly, he brought out the paper and tore it. He laughed as Erica, Sarah, and I watched in shock and horror. My hand ultimately and instinctively reached for my back pocket, and pulled out some holy water. I poured some on him. Then, he rose up to the Sun, and BURNED, the he died. I think.

I turned and flushed. The clock said 8:55. 5 more minutes til' school starts.

"We should get going." I said worriedly. I grabbed Sarah's hand and flashed to school. When I looked at the clock at school, I saw 7:55.

"Not cool." I muttered.

"Benny's here." I sighed. Benny seems so much like a creep after I started dating Sarah. I shrugged it over, laughing. I suddenly looked down at my self.

"I look like an emo, that just found out that his cat named Ferguson, died." I said. Sarah laughed. She got up only to find my penetrating gaze. I saw Sarah, walking over to me and said,"Come and get me. If you can." I couldn't control myself after that. Let's just keep things short. I gave Sarah a huge hickey. I smelled something that smelled so familiar. I ran to it, only to find Erica. And she had something that really shocked me.


	6. Stop Trollin'

Erica had my old glasses.

She handed them to me and asked, "Since when did you have Harry Potter glasses?"

I sighed and said, "I got them when I was 5. I stopped wearing it when I was 12. I'm seventeen now. I was changed at midnight.(I changed his age to make him seem adult-like. Don't review with his real age.) I'm seventeen forever." I said, leaning on the railing. I flashed to class and walked in with Sarah. Everyone gasped and I looked down. I had on black, well, everything.

"Hey man, I know about the biting. Manos of Team V rule!" Rory practically yelled at me as I sat down in the back with Sarah. Erica was there already. On our desks were quills, ink, and parchment. We already got a good grip on what we were gonna do. As we finished and got in a group, Sarah sat on my lap, and ignored the cat calls. We passed our parchment around and had a few laughs. As we got out of class, we were asked to stay behind. As we approached the teacher she started to

"Melt. She's not human at all. But then again, neither are we." We all climbed up on a part of a wall and watch her turn in to an angry troll.

"Ethan!" Sarah shouted. I turned to her. _Get_ _down**,** _she mouthed. I flashed off the wall and got in front of a desk. I kicked the troll in Sarah's way, she then kicked it to Rory, who pushed Erica of the wall. Rookie mistake.


	7. PROM!

4 Minutes

By

Landlodys

Chapter 7

* * *

One thing went to another, then Rory got his ass kicked by a troll.

Erica kicked the troll and said, "Ethan, go get... Benny. Now!" She yelled at me.

I flashed to Benny, grabbed his hand, and flashed with him away before anyone could see me.,

"Why did yo- It seems that I am hallucinating by imagining a troll. Please wake me up." Benny said. _If he wants to,_ I thought. I jokingly slapped across the face.

"You awake yet? Because if you aren't.." I said, seeing his face dawn with horror.

"No! I'm fine, awake, and alert!" He looked at the troll, then Rory. I flashed towards the troll then, I, kinda, maybe, stepped on it?!

"Ethan? All I have to say is, that was crazy awesome! We should do it again!

"Yeah, because it's totally awesome to have your ass kicked during the moment of truth!" I said jokingly.

"Woah, woah, woah. Look out here you guys." Benny looked at the wall outside at a poster that said, PROM.


End file.
